


"We're Connected...Kinda Literally Now"

by Yazi131



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazi131/pseuds/Yazi131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Akuma connects everyone to their soulmate by an indestructible red string attached to their pinky.  The Miraculous Cure can't get rid of the string for a week...</p>
<p>(This is gonna be fun)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my VERY FIRST fanfiction  
> So feel free to comment and give me some tips and advise please!  
> Thank you to whoever is reading this :)

Marinette woke up to her loud alarm and Tikki yelling at her. As usual, she was running late. She was still processing everything then she was getting to her senses.

“MARINETTE! I’ve been yelling for like ten minutes! WAKE UP!” 

Marinette looked at the time at it read 7:45. She had to get to school in thirty minutes. Shoot. 

She yawned. “Sorry Tikki, being Ladybug is tiring especially with that akuma last night. I bet Chat Noir is tired, too.” Marinette sat up.

“And he is probably not having a good time with Plagg either. Plagg most likely won’t wake him up at all or will be pestering Chat Noir for not waking up to give him cheese, or both...” Marinette and Tikki chuckled.

She tiredly got up and down her ladder and hurriedly showered, brushed, and changed in 20 minutes record time. 

She got her backpack ready with her school stuff. Tidied the room up a bit since it was covered in sewing materials to make her newest design that she was having trouble with. 

She looked at her room which now looked decent. “Tikki, let’s go,” Marinette said and Tikki flew into her purse.

When she got down stairs, no one was there so Tikki flew out of her purse. 

“Where do you think your parents are?”

“Maman and Papa are probably at the bakery. They had a big order that is due this week. They are making a four tier cake with a henna design on it. They have never done a henna design before so it gonna be tough” 

“Marinette, you better hurry. You are gonna be late.” Marinette nodded and quickly ate the croissant that her parents left for her on the counter with a glass of orange juice. Marinette put some cookies in her purse for Tikki, got her backpack, and checked herself in the mirror before heading down stairs. 

“Maman, Papa! Good morning, I going now but I’ll come for lunch to help with the big order!” She said as she was heading out the door.

“Thank you, sweetheart! Have fun at school!” Her mother chimed as she was giving a customer their change. The day was nice today so it was natural for the bakery to be packed. _How do they run the bakery? There was a lot of people there today…_

Marinette ran to her school and up the stairs without falling. She got to her seat with still some time before the bell rang. Marinette mentally praised herself for getting to school on time. She yawned and took out her sketchbook to work on her new design. She needed some inspiration for this dress but she couldn’t think of anything. She sighed and put it away.

“Wow, look who's here on time for once.” Alya teased. 

Marinette just stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

“Well hello to you too” Alya just laughed.

She went to her seat next to Marinette’s and took out her phone to look at her blog. 

“Marinette, did you hear about the Akuma last night? I didn’t get any footage because they didn’t defeat it until like two in the morning. It seemed pretty tough and Ladybug got tossed around a bit. I only saw it on the news this morning” 

“I did hear about it, I bet Ladybug is fine” _Of course I heard it, I lived it, and I have the bruises to prove it._

Marinette looked over to Adrien’s seat to just see it empty. She pouted.

“Nino, where’s Adrien?”

“Not sure, he hasn’t texted me about a photoshoot or anything”

The bell rang and everyone got to their seats as class started. Marinette wondered where Adrien could be today. 

 

Just no more than five minutes into class, Adrien discreetly walks in looking like a wreck. It looks like he had less than 4 hours of sleep because he only had less than 4 hours of sleep. Luckily, since the teacher was writing on the board, he got to his seat without being noticed. Everyone in the class felt sorry for Adrien, even Marinette who felt as equally as tired.

“Dude, where were you?” Nino whispered.

“Didn’t get much sleep and slept in,” Adrien whispered, half asleep. _The Akuma was hard last night and Plagg didn’t even try to wake me up but when I did get up he just complained that he didn’t get his morning cheese. Geez, I hope Ladybug is okay..._

Class was slow, just writing notes and listening to the teacher. Once the bell rang, Marinette started to pack and leave to go help at the bakery. She waved her friends goodbye and she was outside the building, but then saw an akuma. _Great…_


	2. Red String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir fight an interesting Akuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading!! I didn't think this many people would like it!
> 
> Thank you for the advice too!
> 
> ~Yazi

The Akuma didn’t look harmful but it was an Akuma in the sky blasting people.

“I AM THE RED STRING!”

 _The Red String?_ It was a male about her age who didn’t look that intimidating. He had red skin and was wearing a blue and black striped tuxedo with a bowtie. Even with his crazy non-intimidating looks, he was flying in the air shooting people with his bowtie and that’s kinda a problem. 

Marinette looked at the people getting blasted but nothing happened to them. _What?_ They was just a red string on their pinky tracing around everywhere. _A harmless Akuma? All its done is just make a mess around Paris with string_

“DON’T GET USED TO THE STRING! WITH A PRESS OF A BUTTON ANYONE WITH MY RED STRING WILL HAVE VOLTS OF ELECTRICITY RUN THROUGH THEM! YOU AND YOUR SOULMATE, BOTH!”

“Tikki get ready,” Tikki nodded. Marinette went behind a tree and her purse opened. 

“It will be an easy Akuma but it is still an Akuma so be careful.” Marinette nodded and looked around to make sure the coast was clear.

“Tikki, Spots On!” A bright flash of pink glowed over Marinette and she was transformed into the one and only Ladybug. 

“WHAT’S WITH THE STRING ANYWAY?” Ladybug yelled getting into a battle stance. Chat Noir jumped next to her.

“Hello, m’lady. I guess today Hawk Moth couldn’t think of anything that can pounce on our level.” She actually smirked at that pun.

“When I told my crush about soulmates being tied together by a red string on their pinky, I said that I wished I was tied to her and she laughed and said that would never happen! NOW, I WILL SHOW HER THAT SHE AND I ARE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER!” At that moment, he touched his bowtie and a beam came out of it hitting Chloe Bourgeois. 

_He had crush on Chloe?! Of course she was going to say that, it’s Chloe…_

When he hit Chloe, she stared at her finger and noticed a red string but it just leads nowhere. She screams, “WHAT?!?!?! WHY ISN’T ADRIEN AT THE END OF THIS STRING?!?!?! DOES THIS MEAN I DON’T HAVE A SOULMATE?!?!?! I’M CALLING DADDY ABOUT THIS!!!” 

Ladybug could barely hear Chat mumbling something like “thank god”, but she brushed it off since she had to fight the Akuma.

“WHAT?!?! WE AREN’T TIED TOGETHER?!?! NO!” He started to blast everyone again, but Chat Noir punched him in the face making Red String step back. Chat jumped back to Ladybug. 

“What’s the plan?” Chat said but then Red String was aiming at Ladybug. He touched his bowtie which shot and hit Ladybug. Ladybug looked at her pinky which had a red string attached to it and saw Chat Noir’s pinky with one too. Ladybug went pale.

“How did I get this? I didn’t even get hit!” Chat asked in confusion but then made a look of realization and gave a cheshire grin to Ladybug.

“No. Nonononononononono, not him, ANYONE BUT HIM!” Ladybug groaned.

“Aw, come on, bugaboo, I now know you love me,” he smirked. 

“Ugh, we can deal with this after the Akuma,” Ladybug said, looking at Red String trying to find his Akuma. 

“AHHHH” Red String screamed as he pointed himself to the sky and touched his bowtie again which made a bright flash. When the flash was gone all you could see was red string EVERYWHERE around Paris. “NOW EVERYONE HAS A RED STRING AND EVERYONE IS CONNECTED TO THEIR SOULMATE!!! NOW, FEEL THE ELECTRICITY BETWEEN YOU TWO!” He touched his bowtie again and everyone got volts of electricity going through them. “NOW! LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR, GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!!”

Everything is being controlled by the...

“Bowtie! The Akuma is in the bowtie.” Ladybug said getting up from the electricity shock.

“I was thinking the samething,” Chat said a little weak while Ladybug was thinking of a plan.

“I got it! Chat go distract him.”

“Won’t the string get in the way?”

“No, sadly, it’s indestructible and can stretch without breaking, my mom told me about it before, it’s an ancient Chinese belief.” 

“Okay,” Chat nodded then jumped on another roof. “HEY, JOKER? WHAT’S UP WITH THE CRAZY TUXEDO?” Red String grunted and started and failed to punch and kick Chat Noir. They were now in the park with Ladybug a roof.

“LUCKY CHARM!” Ladybug yelled while Chat was distracting Red String with taunts. When a small trampoline fell, almost on top of Ladybug, she was relieved that this was a straightforward Lucky Charm, instead of a spoon or lollipop. She put the trampoline at the edge of the roof and looked at Chat Noir who was looking at her. Ladybug was signaling Chat to get ready who now seemed understand her plan.

“CATACLYSM!!” He put his hand to the ground which made the ground beneath Red String disappear making him fly again. Chat Noir used his baton to lift himself and he punched Red String which made him fly higher. With Red String distracted, Ladybug used this chance to run and jump off on the trampoline and straight to Red String. She easily obtained the bowtie and destroyed it, which released the Akuma.

“No more evil doing for you, little Akuma.” Ladybug said while getting her yo-yo and opening it up. She flung her yo-yo, “Time to de-evilize!” Ladybug caught the Akuma in her yo-yo. “Gotcha!” She tapped on her yo-yo, making it open to release the cleansed white butterfly. She took the spotted trampoline and threw in the air, “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” Everything went back to normal, the hole in the ground was fixed and Red String was covered by a purple substance. Once the purple substance went away he was wearing normal clothes. Everything was the same, except for one thing. The string.

“What? Why do I still have string on my pinky?” Ladybug looked at her pinky and then Chat Noir who had a goofy grin on his face. She checked to make sure her string was connected to his and it definitely was… She groaned

Everyone still had a string on their pinky.

“Why didn’t the Miraculous Cure get rid of the string?” Chat asked and Ladybug shrugged and then heard some beeps. 

“Chat, we will figure this out tonight during patrol tonight, okay? And I’ll ask Tikki about it, too” He nodded.

“Okay, don’t miss me too much,” Chat winked then ran. The farther he went, the longer the string got.

“Why did it have to be him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to give me some advice!
> 
> Do you think my chapters are too short? I'm not sure


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets an explanation on why the string is still there

Ladybug landed on her balcony and went through her trapdoor just as her transformation went off. She looked at her pinky again seeing it was still there even after her transformation. She sighed.

“Tikki, why do I still have this on my finger? Why didn’t the Miraculous Cure work?” Tikki looked at the string in confusion.

“Marinette, can I have the magnifying glass?”

“Um, yeah, but I think it's in a drawer downstairs, so I’ll be right back,” She went downstairs looking for one but eventually she found one and brought it up for Tikki to use. “What do you need a magnifying glass for?”

“Can you hold it up to the string, Marinette?” Marinette did as she asked and Tikki focused on the string. Tikki could see the string getting thinner very, very slowly. “Marinette, the Miraculous Cure worked perfectly fine.”

“Then why is it still here?” She said pointing at the string.

“Can you tell me more about this ancient Chinese belief about the string?” 

“Oh yeah, Maman told me about it a while ago. Well, everyone has a soulmate and the theory is that you have a red string on your pinky connecting you to your soulmate. The string can’t break. It can stretch and people and objects can get caught in it but it will always be connected to your soulmate.” Marinette said trying to recall her mother’s exact words.

“So the string is basically indestructible.”

“THIS WILL BE HERE FOREVER?” Marinette yelled in fear.

“No, calm down! Miraculous Cure worked but it is still in it’s process. Since the string is made to be indestructible, Miraculous Cure has to work extra hard to fix it but it could take a while.”

“How long? A day? A month? A YEAR?!?!”

“NO! It should take a week, at least,” Marinette sighed in relief, but then she realized,

“CHAT NOIR IS MY SOULMATE?!?! WHY??? He is gonna make so many puns and jokes about this during patrol tonight!” Marinette slumped in her chair and sighed. She looked at Tikki who seemed tired.

“Hey Tikki, why are you so tired?” 

“Well since Miraculous Cure is still in use, my power is constantly being drained so I will be tired all week. So keep the cookies coming,” Marinette chuckled at the last part.

“Will you be okay for patrol tonight?”

“Yeah, but I need my cookies...OH MY GOD I sound like Plagg!!!”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Marinette finished her homework and worked on her designs until dinner. She went downstairs and she saw her parents’ pinkies tied together and she smiled. Her parents constantly teased her about whoever is on the end of her string. After dinner, she went upstairs again, to see Tikki sleeping. Marinette let her sleep a little longer since patrol wasn’t for a while. 

When patrol time arrived, Marinette carefully woke up Tikki and transformed into Ladybug. She went through her trapdoor, and ran onto the buildings to go to their normal patrol spot, trying not to trip on the red string. She got there and saw Chat Noir sitting on the roof smiling and looking at his pinky with a neat red bow tied to it. 

“Nice to see you on this purr-fect night, My Lady,” Chat purred as he bowed and kissed her hand. “Do you know anything about the string?” Ladybug nodded.

“Yeah, Tikki told me that it should be gone in about a week.”

 

“Why is it taking so long?”

“The red string is like my Yo-Yo String, it is indestructible so it’s gonna take longer for Miraculous Cure to work. It looks like string will stretch when the two soulmates are farther apart and retract when they are closer together. But I think it won’t get shorter than about two feet”

“Interesting,” Chat said with his hand in his chin.

“You don’t really care do you?”

“No, I do! It’s just, I was thinking, since we are tied together and everything, won’t we find out our secret identities?”

“Hopefully not. And we’ve probably never met each other in our other lives so it is near to impossible for us to find out who is on the other end of the string.” Chat nodded.

His face showed no expression but his ears were dropy. _I guess I will never find out who my soulmate really is..._

They started patrol, but about three-fourths into patrol, Ladybug’s earrings began beeping. She stopped on a roof.

“Chat, wait!”

“What’s wrong?”

“Tikki said that since Miraculous Cure is still in its process, it would drain her out. So I’m guessing that means it’s gonna cut down Ladybug time, too… Can you finish patrol for me?”

“Of course, anything for you, bugaboo,” he winked.

“Thanks,” Ladybug yo-yoed into the direction of her home making the string longer with her. She landed on her balcony and detransformed, catching Tikki in her hands. Marinette quickly went inside to feed Tikki her cookies.

“Are you okay, Tikki?” 

“Uh-huh,” Tikki said with a mouthful of cookies. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just that Adrien isn’t at the end of my string. Chat Noir is.” Tikki just listened to her trying to keep in her smile. She always knew Adrien was Chat Noir. Tikki can sense Plagg in the classroom, everyday. Sometimes she and Plagg have conversations about their chosen. 

“I mean, Chat and I have been partners for more than a year, and I trust him with my life, and I may or may not have this tiny, little crush on him, but I’ve always liked Adrien way more, what do you think I should do about it, Tikki?”

“I think you will be just fine,” Tikki said trying really hard not to burst into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be in the classroom, and we see who everyone paired up with (Some are pretty obvious)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I'm back from the dead! I have no excuse for my absence and for not posting on this is 6 months...i really sorry... But I'm back and prepared to continue! I will really try to post more often!

Marinette wakes up and just lays in bed looking at her pinky.   _ Hopefully you won’t cause me any trouble…   _ She gets up from her bed and immediately trips and falls on the string.  _ I guess you will... _

 

After her usual routine, she gets her backpack, goes downstairs to eat breakfast.  The news is on, saying that there are miles and miles of string all over Paris.  Her parents are discussing on why the red string is still here and how it could affect their work.  After she says her goodbye, she heads to school.

 

“Wow, you are actually gonna make it to school on time!” Tikki says in amazement. 

 

“Yeah, I’m surprised, too.”  Marinette says right before falling on her face again from tripping over red string that is EVERYWHERE. “UGH, this is gonna get annoying.”

 

Marinette makes it to school somewhat early. There is only few minutes until the bell rings, but that is better than her usual timing where she has to run to get to class just seconds before the bell rings.  Marinette would’ve gotten there earlier, if she didn’t trip every five steps she took.

 

Marinette finally gets to her locker where she places Tikki to eat some cookies.

 

“Hey, girl! You are on time today! We should give you some award,” Alya teases.

 

“Ha-ha very funny. Let’s get to class.”  Marinette says, getting everything she needed from her locker.

 

“So,” Alya perks, “what do you think about the Akuma yesterday? And all this string?”

 

“Um, I just think it’s weird. I don’t know.”

 

“That’s what you say about every Akuma.”

 

“I don’t know what else to say…”

 

“What about, I don’t know, that there is a string tying everyone to their soulmate!” Alya says showing Marinette her blog.

 

“Yeah, who do you think is on the other end of yours?” Marinette asks.

 

“Hopefully someone HOT!” they both laugh at that.

 

Alya and her walk into the classroom. “Hey, Nino.”

 

“Wait,” Marinette looks down, smiling, following Alya’s string, ”YOU GUY’S ARE SOULMATES!”

 

“What?!? No, we are not!” Alya and Nino say in unison. They look down and follow their strings realizing they are one and the same.  They are both blushing, speechless.

 

“Let’s just sit down.” Alya demands.

 

“Aww, you two are soulm-”

 

“Do NOT say it” Alya demands.  She looks for the other end of Marinette’s string, hoping she could tease Marinette, but it leads out the door.  Alya sighs.

 

“Haha okay…can’t stop me from thinking it!” Alya glares back at Marinette, who just laughs.

 

They look around and it seems like everyone here are almost paired up with each other.  There are Mylene and Ivan who are connected and are super shy about it.  Alix and Kim who are arguing about why they are connected which then turns into an arm wrestling contest.  Rose and Juleka because they are BFFs. And the last people we see are Nathanael and Lila who seem to not have acknowledged it but they are crazy blushing.  Chloe and Sabrina walk into the room and Chloe seems really mad and looking at the ground following one string.  It looks like Sabrina and Max are soulmates, too...

 

“OMG we definitely have to talk about all these soulmate pairings later,” Alya says. 

 

“Of cour-”

 

“MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!!”  Chloe screams.

 

“Chloe, what do you want?”

 

“Marinette, what do you have to say for yourself?!”

 

“What did I ‘do’ this time?”

 

“The person on the other end of your string!” Marinette pales a little.

 

“What are you talking about? That person is Ch-, I mean I have no idea who is on the other end.”

 

“How could MY Adrikins be on the other end of HER string?!?” Chloe complains to Sabrina.

 

“I probably don’t even know who is on the other end of my string. He probably doesn’t even go to-” Marinette’s eyes widen. “Chloe what did you just say?”

 

“Don’t make me say it again!”

 

Marinette looks down at her string and starts to follow it.  She keeps her head down and follows it out the door until her head bumps something.  She looks up to Adrien Agreste and her face turns red.  “OH, s-sorry I bumped on- I m-mean into you! I d-didn’t mean t-to!”

 

“It’s okay,” Adrien smiles and walks to class. 

 

Marinette continues to follow the direction the string was going in before but now, it’s going in the other direction.  She looks up and sees the string being connected to…

 

“ADRIEN!” Marinette shrieks.  Adrien looks back to see Marinette’s most shocked expression ever.

 

“Is something wrong?” Adrien asks puzzled.  Marinette doesn’t say anything but just puts her pinky up. Adrien, not understanding, he looks at his pinky and then looks up to see Marinette gone and the string getting longer and longer.  He then starts to walk to class, confused.

 

He walks into the classroom, saying his hello’s to everyone and also noticing everyone’s pairings.

 

“Adrien, what happened to Marinette?” Alya asks a little worried. 

 

“I don’t know, she bumped into me on my way to class and then screams my name, then runs. I’m kinda confused and I hope I didn’t do anything to hurt her…”

 

“Adrikins!! I followed your string and how could you be connected to that brat, Marinette!  I guess the universe doesn’t know our love like we do!” Chloe says pouting.

 

“Um, if the universe says you guys aren’t together, then you better start believing it,” Alya says.

 

“Did you say, Marinette?” Adrien asks.

 

“Ugh, yes! Isn’t it the worst thing you’ve ever heard?!” Adrien is silent and just sits down at his desk, in deep thought.  The teacher comes in to start the class and calls roll call.   
  
“Where is Miss Dupain-Cheng?”

 

“She was here a minute ago Ms. Bustier.”

 

“Well she better come back quick otherwise she will have another tardy.”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

The whole class, Adrien was spaced out looking at the desk.   _ What Chloe said about Marinette couldn’t be true.  Ladybug is my soulmate…. Ugh, wha...how?! _

 

“Mr. Agreste? Are you even paying attention? Mr. Agreste?!” Nino nudges Adrien with his elbow. 

 

Adrien widened his eyes and raised his hand, “I NEED TO USE THE RESTROOM!” 

 

“Okay, but hur-”  Adrien ran out the door.

  
  


Marinette was hiding in a janitor’s closet which she locked.  She’s used this closet many times to transform.  She sat there and just thought.  “Tikki, how can I be connected to Adrien? I’m connected to Chat Noir! Not Adrien! I can’t be connected to two people at the same time! Can I? That doesn’t make sense!”

 

“Marinette, you can’t be connected to two different people.” Tikki said trying to hint at them being the same.  But then Marinette realized..

 

“No. I don’t want that to be true!  They must be two different people! They act so different!  Chat Noir is a flirt and Adrien is nice, sweet, and caring.  Ugh, those are just nothing alike!”

 

Marinette heard footsteps getting closer and closer to the closet.  “Marinette!” a familiar voice shout-whispered.   _ Oh my god, it’s Adrien! I hope he doesn’t find me here! I can’t face him! _

  
“Marinette, I know you are in the janitor’s closet.”   _ How did he know? _  “My pinky leads straight into the janitor’s closet.”   _ Curse this string. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like it! And thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some tips and advise for me in the comments!!


End file.
